uwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Administration
Category:Forums __NEWSECTIONLINK__ __TOC__ Start *Make all administrators from Libertas, Adlibita, Lovia and Vreeland an administrator. **Not all Vreêland admins need to become admin here, like AeresWikibooksBot doesn't need to become admin here. *Are we going to move RoWikicity:UWN here or somewhere else? Alexandru (RWC - WS) 09:18, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :*Can we upload all images here so we can use them on RoWikicity, Wikistad, etc? Alexandru (RWC - WS) 09:22, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :*What will be discussed here. :*... Alexandru (RWC - WS) 09:22, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Now whe have our own site... I would say, let's make a to-do list: # Who want to participate in this fictional organization? #* #* Alexandru (RWC - WS) #* Kremnae #* , as vice of Libertas and king of Lovia #* .. # For the organization ## Make a board (bestuur) ## Make the requirements for the wiki nations (waar ze zich aan moeten houden) ## Ask so we can use the images from here on every wiki nation (I asked it, they haven't seen it :s) # For this site ## Who can become an admin? ## What kind of pages can be added to this site? Vul aan! 16:38, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :User:PetruD and Alexandru (RWC - WS) would like to become an admin. Alexandru (RWC - WS) 16:40, 12 November 2007 (UTC) : I'd like to become an admin too. UWN First we have to know what type of administration the UWN will have (like the EU?) Alexandru (RWC - WS) 16:40, 12 November 2007 (UTC) And now I have to go. Alexandru (RWC - WS) 16:41, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :And now another question, you can't use the images from here for Wikistad? (like commons for Wikipedia). Alexandru (RWC - WS) 16:42, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::Read my list :-S 16:46, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :::Well, ask it another time then. Alexandru (RWC - WS) 20:38, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Admins User:PetruD and Alexandru (RWC - WS) would like to become an admin. Alexandru ( - ) 21:32, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :Robin? Alexandru ( - ) 15:15, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :: Me too. 16:48, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::: You three are an admin. (@Al: Ik was offline, dus hoe kan ik dan iemand admin maken :s) 17:09, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Gisteravond was je nog online, maar boeie :P Alexandru ( - ) 17:13, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Thanks! 17:24, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Poll Should the main page be protected? Yes No :Is this because I was editing it? 17:22, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::No, in general. Alexandru ( - ) 20:03, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :::WTF. Voting about protecting the main page? 15:46, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I was thinking the same, you should only protect the main page after it has been vandalised a few times. -Markvondeegel 15:59, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Nobody has to edit the main page except for the admins. Why should we wait till a vandalist comes? The protection is for vandalists. And why shouldn't we vote about it? If I see that there are a lot of different opinions. Alexandru ( - ) 16:05, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Interwiki Is the interwiki with Wikination at last done by a Wikia sysop? 17:25, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :Noppes, nada, niente. Alexandru ( - ) 20:04, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::Terrible! 12:20, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :::You have to ask it another time :-S Alexandru ( - ) 12:23, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I just did, to Angela. Let's hope it'll work out. 12:30, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :::::They are a bit slow on the central wikia :S Alexandru ( - ) 12:42, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::I know. 12:43, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Headquarters What do you think about the UWN headquarters? Headquarters in Libertas, ambassies in every other Wiki Nation No headquarters, but an ambassy/seat in every Wiki Nation Every half year an other heaquarters, and an ambassy/seat in every Wiki Nation :I think we should move it everytime like the UN does. The countries are too far of each other (Mediterrean, Northern Atlantic, Carribeans, Pacific Ocean (California)) Alexandru ( - ) 12:53, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::True, but not easy. As you know: UN has a main headquarters in New York (ugly building), maybe we should have an official headquarters too. 12:54, 14 November 2007 (UTC) I think it's decided, 1/3 against 2/3. We have +65% of the votes. Alexandru ( - ) 13:16, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :Then we have to decide who's first, second... 18:33, 20 November 2007 (UTC) With 87%, there will be another headquarters every half year. ''' The decision is made. Maybe we should do it in alphabetic order? Alexandru ( - ) 19:57, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :No: I prefer the order of 'inauguration': :# Libertas :# Adlibita :# Lovia :# Vreêland :# Ilenulando : 06:59, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Inhabitants I made four categories to add to your user pages to show you're an inhabitant of one (or more) of our wiki nations: * Category:Inhabitant of a wiki nation 07:08, 16 November 2007 (UTC) VilleVirtuelle can not be part of the UWN '''Why? There are several reasons: # VilleVirtuelle is not a country but an only city. # VilleVirtuelle has its own planet. The idea of our own planet was rejected a few months ago. # VilleVirtuelle is boring. The monobook theme has been modified and its coloures are tiresome. # VilleVirtuelle's articles are all small. The project is disorganized. Conclusion: VilleVirtuelle can not be part of the UWN. Another wiki must be created in order to OR the wiki must be "reset" and started from zero. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 20:47, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :I wanted to delete everything, but I wanted to keep the users ;-). But they're kind of.. inactive. So maybe I'll addopt it and start from the beginning, or we'll request later on a French wiki country.. Alexandru ( - ) 21:01, 20 November 2007 (UTC)